Portable electronic equipment is often provided with “locking” devices that lock certain internal components, such as hard drives, in the event that the equipment is dropped. The internal component, when locked, is placed in a state in which data on the device and the mechanism of the component may be more likely to survive the dropping event. A sensor within the internal component may be used to trigger the locked state.
As more electronic components are added to vehicles, it is desirable to control those devices within the automobile that may benefit from having a “locked” state during certain vehicle events.